deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8/Crossover Crisis - New Nomination System
After thinking about the multitude of joke cards in the game, I came to the conclusion that there needs to be a better way to nominate cards. I thought on it for a while and then it hit me: we should be nominating by SERIES, not individual card. Think about it. In Yu-Gi-Oh, there are a multitude of archetypes that make the creation of cards much easier. We could make infinite Effect Cards for the Combat Cards we had been given. Now, this isn't saying that you can't use some of the cards you initially picked out. In fact, you are allowed to nominate up to three series. The committee will take a look at the series and see which cards suffice as Combat Cards and which ones count as Waifu Cards. If the series does not suffice, then no cards will be taken into account. This does NOT mean the end of joke cards. Memes are an important aspect of our wiki's "culture". However, "memes" is a HIGHLY broad term. So, in addition to nominating up to three series, you may nominate ONE specific meme card. However, this meme MUST have feats or abilities, as memes will likely be Combat Cards. For instance, I will be picking Hammerman as my meme card. In addition to memes, broad universes such as Disney MUST be narrowed down. For instance, if you want Sora, be sure to enter "Kingdom Hearts" rather than "Disney." Also, user cards will likely not be popular with people not from the wiki. So, another option is to eliminate the user cards, but because this game will be specifically online, we may implement a streamlined username and avi identification system, and grant wiki users special features within the game. Note: NONE of these changes are final, but they are under serious consideration. Don't scrap your ideas for individual cards just yet, but think about some possible series you would like to see in-game, and comment your three series and one meme below. We cannot guarantee that the character you wish to have as a card will make it, but if your character is combat-ready or Waifu material, chances are close to 100 percent that they will make it. Keep that in mind. Thank you for your cooperation, and we look forward to your participation in Crossover Chaos! Nominated Series Expansion 1 Avatar - Death Battle BlazBlue - Death Battle Chasm Chronicles - WeissMaus DC - Death Battle Dragon Ball Z - Theultimatelifeform Fairy Tail - Death Battle Final Fantasy - PaladinPotter Guilty Gear - Death Battle Gurren Lagann - PaladinPotter Halo - Jesse Gamez Kill la Kill - PaladinPotter Kirby - Death Battle Legend of Zelda - Death Battle Mario - Death Battle Marvel - Death Battle Mega Man - Death Battle Metal Gear - Death Battle Mortal Kombat - ThunderbladeX My Little Pony - Theultimatelifeform Naruto - Death Battle OFF - PurifyingBatter One Piece - Death Battle Overwatch - Death Battle Pokemon - Jesse Gamez Red vs Blue - Death Battle RWBY - Death Battle Shin Megami Tensei - PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8 Sonic - Death Battle Soul Calibur - ThunderbladeX Star Wars - Death Battle Steven Universe - PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8 Street Fighter - Death Battle Team Fortress 2 - Death Battle Transformers - Theultimatelifeform Undertale - PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8 Vocaloid - ThunderbladeX Which series would you like to see in the first expansion? Avatar BlazBlue Chasm Chronicles DC Comics Dragon Ball Z Fairy Tail Final Fantasy Guilty Gear Gurren Lagann Halo Kill la Kill Kirby Legend of Zelda Mario Marvel Mega Man Metal Gear Mortal Kombat My Little Pony Naruto OFF One Piece Overwatch Pokemon Red vs Blue RWBY Shin Megami Tensei Sonic Soul Calibur Star Wars Steven Universe Street Fighter Team Fortress 2 Transformers Undertale Vocaloid Confirmed Series Nominated Memes (One spot remaining) Chuck Norris - Theultimatelifeform Gayser - WeissMaus Hammerman - PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8 Jimmy Rex - WeissMaus Robbie Rotten - PaladinPotter Confirmed Memes Category:Blog posts